No Sound
by Alexa Piper
Summary: He spent countless lifetimes ferrying the dead towards a new hope, but Otonashi couldn't hold on forever. Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore, and went searching for his angel... YuzuruXKanade, HinataXYui.


Otonashi sighed, staring moodily out the window of the Student Council Room. Deep golden rays of light streamed through the glass, the NPCs reduced to mere silhouettes as they performed various sporting activities in the dying day. He wasn't watching them, anyway – Yuzuru's red-brown eyes were fixed on the darkening sky.

The human tore his gaze away from the window with a sigh, pretending to be studying as his two latest humans entered the room.

The boy was rather slim, with washed-out blue hair and a carefree smile. His companion was a feisty pink-haired beauty, clinging to his arm with her customary possessiveness.

Otonashi pretended to suddenly notice their appearance, sending the couple his best fake smile. "Come in!" he exclaimed. "What can I do for you two?"

The girl steered her companion to a chair before sitting on his lap. "We figured it out," she stated. "That's a wonder in itself, you know, since we're both idiots."

"It really wasn't that difficult, once you gave us your little speech on finding peace and whatnot," the boy chipped in, cerulean eyes sparkling in the dying sunlight.

The girl nodded vigorously, pigtails bouncing with the movement. "Though it's a wonder that you stay here. Or are you a fake, just like the students and teachers?"

Yuzuru flinched as though she had struck him. "I'm human," he breathed.

The couple waited for him to elaborate, but it soon became apparent that the Student Council President was not going to offer further insight into his situation. "How many other humans are here right now?" she demanded.

Otonashi shook his head slightly, gripping the edge of the table with trembling fingers. "Just the three of us," he whispered.

The boy with blue hair shifted, transferring his squalling companion to an empty seat. Getting to his feet, he walked around the tables, halting when he reached the sagging young man with red-brown hair. "Otonashi-kun…" Gulping, he placed a hand on the unresponsive boy's shoulder before continuing. "Isn't it… y'know… _torturous?_ To just wait for someone, forever…"

Yuzuru stiffened, standing abruptly and raising his head. "And _what,_" he breathed, "makes you think that I'm waiting for _anyone?_"

Blue eyes met deep auburn, and the shorter boy gave a half-hearted smile. "The tears that you're trying to hold back," he murmured.

Otonashi stiffened before turning away, walking steadily towards the door. He paused when he reached it. "You know, this place can be a paradise if you manage to find love. You'll never want to leave, so long as you're here together…" He trailed off with a sigh before stepping over the threshold and disappearing into the dimly-lit corridor.

Glancing worriedly at each other, the couple followed after their Student Council President.

Otonashi left the building as the NPCs began to pack up their sports equipment, beginning the familiar descent down the stone steps. Water burbled beside him, and as he turned his head in its direction, the young man felt his gut wrench. Amber light poured from the sinking sun onto his skin, and Yuzuru found that tears began to stream down his cheeks. Even without the presence of a tangible heart, he could still feel it breaking, even after these countless decades alone.

How he envied the couple racing down the steps behind him. Here they came, to stand together, at the very place where she had faded slowly, and then all at once.

Yuzuru gasped, sinking to his knees and clutching pathetically at the air before him as tears streamed down his cheeks. If he waited, surely she would return. Sometime, eventually, she would come to find him.

He could hear the quiet murmuring of the couple standing about a meter away, and Yuzuru felt his gut twist as the _unfairness_ of the entire situation struck him. Even if they didn't remember the last time they were here, they were together, and could stay here for eternity – it would be paradise. And yet he had been here for untold lifetimes, ferrying humans through their injustices and towards peace, leading them down the path to graduation. Waiting for one particular person to return.

_Kanade…_

Huge, gulping sobs tore from his throat as Otonashi wrapped shaking arms around himself, rocking on his heels and throwing his head back to wail wordlessly at the sunset.

_Kanade!_

Through his hysterics, Yuzuru was dimly aware of the blue-haired baseball player kneeling beside him. "Otonashi-kun?"

"H-have you found p-p-peace?" the old spirit in the body of a teenager choked through his tears.

The girl dipped her head into a nod as her partner answered. "We both have."

"Y-you'll stay?"

This time, it was the boy who nodded, cerulean bangs bouncing slightly. "Of course we will, and we'll bring peace to anyone who needs it."

_KANADE!_

"'S good," Yuzuru sobbed, fingers digging into his skin as he tightened his arms around his own body, as though trying to prevent himself from splitting at the seams.

Tears slipped down pale cheeks in a steady stream, but the Student Council President curled his mouth into a small smile. _Ah, there it is… I've always been at peace, but finally deciding to let go truly is the secret to disap-_

—^v—End –

***Is royally shot***

**I'm not going to apologise.**

**Also, I didn't mention Hinata and Yui's names because they'd be different this time around, what with the whole reincarnation thing.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
